George of Kagen
|Eye_color = Brown |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Profession = Witcher |Affiliations = School of the Griffin |Abilities = Superhuman abilities Swordsmanship Alchemy Signs |Appears_games = }}George of Kagen, also known as the Dragonslayer, was a legendary witcher from the Griffin School. Biography George was hired by prefects of Gors Velen who were concerned about the latest ship casualties in Velen near the mysterious lighthouse. When he investigated, he learned that the accidents were caused by local villagers who made fires on cliffs in order to crash and then loot all the arriving ships. After he explained the situation to the prefects he accepted a contract on a green dragon that was scorching nearby villages. George left in a hurry and forgot a diagram for his new silver sword that he had to order since his old sword was destroyed. In the end, the witcher managed to slay the dragon but in doing so was seriously injured. Lying in agony he was robbed of his other diagrams by the locals. He was eventually buried in the Dragonslayer's Grotto in Velen. Reward tree entries :''Scroll 1: Word has circled far and wide that witchers refuse to accept contracts on dragons as the scaled behemoths are not only sentient, but highly intelligent beings. Indeed, the Continent's most famous monster slayer, Geralt of Rivia, closely adhered to this principle. Yet, his brother-in-arms from the Griffin School, George of Kagen, followed no such tenet...'' :''Scroll 2: Witchers and experienced blacksmiths alike highly prized the School of the Griffin's exceptionally durable armor. Perhaps to a fault. For George believed his breastplate, forged from Mahakam steel, would protect him from dragon fire and noxious poisons. Alas, even Dwarven smithing cannot work miracles...'' :''Scroll 3: The gargantuan draconid that had long ravaged the lands of Velen proved to be no less than a green dragon – and George's final adversary. Though he managed to fell the dragon, the witcher suffered grave wounds. Still, he might have survived... were it not for the depravity of man.'' :''Scroll 4: A certain Balstick, a peasant of Velen and a man of conflicted morals, pledged his care for the maimed witcher. Alas, the peasant's wishes for a brighter future outshined this gesture of goodwill. Rather than nuture George back to life, Balstick sought to ease the dragonslayer's passing by diluting his remedies and slipping wolfsbane into his food. For, you see, he had plotted to claim the witcher's secrets for himself and his kin – to make way for newfound fortune...'' :''Chest 1: Although George of Kagen belonged to the School of the Griffin, his likeness can be found immortalized on the walls of Kaer Morhen, the seat of the Wolf School. The Wolf School's mentors believed a depiction of George's triumph over a dragon would prove a valuable point of study for their witchers-in-training. By facing the scaly foe alone, the witcher demonstrated great courage. Yet, in the bitter end, George's misguided faith in the virtues of men served as a tale of caution for the future monster slayers. Alas, the fresco of the famed dragonslayer was treated by the young Wolves as little more than a open canvas on which to sketch curly mustaches, bushy beards, and other features of the male anatomy...'' Trivia * Witcher George is most likely based on Saint George, the Christian martyr who famously slew a dragon in legend. Notes * There was a painting of him as the Dragonslayer in the Dining hall of Kaer Morhen. Gallery Fresco 3.png|Fresco George2GW.png References es:George el Asesino de Dragones pl:Jerzy uk:Георг з Кагена ru:Георг из Кагена Category:Witchers Category:The Witcher 3 mentioned-only characters